


Braids

by applepieisworthit



Category: Sansukh - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, Wedding, fluffy hair braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepieisworthit/pseuds/applepieisworthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas braid each other's hair for their wedding day (utter fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts), [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts), [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> This is a present for Lace because she is lovely and deserves Gigolas fluff for her birthday!  
> (also dedicating it to Dets cos I borrowed Mizim from her and Barís because she needed something cute after the stupidly long essay she had to write)

Gimli was trying to calm his fidgeting but found it increasingly hard as Legolas faffed around behind him trying to work the thick strands of his hair into something resembling a delicate Elvish braid.

For their wedding (which was finally happening) they had decided to wear each other’s traditional braids for the ceremony. Both Thranduil and Glóin had vehemently protested to the horror of their sons wearing a different race’s braids for their weddings. Glóin had demanded that Thorin make such a thing forbidden by Erebor’s laws but Dís had threatened to castrate every Dwarf in the Durin line if Thorin even considered doing such a thing and the idea had quickly been dropped, to Mizim’s amusement.

It had been decided that Legolas would do Gimli’s hair first. He had spent the last twenty minutes struggling to drag a comb through the bird’s nest that was Gimli’s hair and when it was finally combed to Legolas’ satisfaction Gimli was stressed, three combs had been broken and Gimli’s hair was now a fluffy halo around his head.

Gimli huffed as Legolas struggled with braiding the thick hair into two thin, delicate plaits wrapping to the base of his crown. Their families were standing in the room with them, witnessing the ceremony as part of their marriage rituals. Glóin had had to be held back by his wife and Thorin a few times as Legolas struggled with Gimli’s hair.

Finally Legolas managed to wrestle the uncooperative hair into some semblance of the usual elegant braids that Elves wore. Though they were the more intricate wedding braids. Gimli looked at his thick Dwarvish hair frizzing out from the thin plaits that joined at the back of his head and had to hold back a frustrated sigh. He knew he looked ludicrous and could feel the disdain rolling off of Thranduil in the corner of the room.

Gimli turned to look at his fiancé standing behind him, a satisfied smile on his face, “What’re you smiling for? I look ridiculous! This isn’t gonna work Legolas!”

Legolas places his long, thin fingers under Gimli’s chin and bends down to press a light, fluttering kiss against his lips, indifferent to their families watching the exchange, “I think you look otherworldly Gimli my love. The braids have never looked better on anyone else,” he presses another soft kiss to Gimli’s mouth, drawing a sigh and a grumble of acquiescence from the stubborn Dwarf.

The braiding of Legolas’ hair goes much easier and takes much less time and when it’s done the couple share another sweet kiss. In the background Thranduil grumbles that his son looks tatty, Glóin grumbles about Gimli putting Dwarven braids on an elf and how Óin must be turning in his grave with Gimli revealing all of these Dwarven secrets. Mizim and Dís share tears and happy smiles as the Dwarrow they love prepares to marry the Elf that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!


End file.
